makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Flandre Scarlet
Bio Flandre Scarlet is the younger sister of Remilia and the "dirty little secret" of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Because of her unstable personality and incredibly destructive power, she lives in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her sister has ordered her not to leave the mansion for nearly 500 years. She knows little about the world outside, but she has shown a desire to go outside. She is normally cute and quiet, but since she does not know the proper way to attack humans, she is unable to go easy on them and blows them away without a trace. Movelist Skill Cards *Scarlet Stakes: Flandre shoots out small darts at the opponent. *Stigmatizer of Earth: Flandre shoots two blades towards the sky. Hits opponents in air only. *Stigmatizer of Sky: Flandre shoots two blades towards the ground. *Stigmatizer Boomerang: Flandre shoots a blade forward, which turns around and returns. *Servant Flier: Flandre uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. *Chain Push: Shoot a chain that moves forward in a straight line. If it hits, it'll push the opponent further away. *Underblaster: Make a pillar of energy come out of the ground directly below the opponent. *Charged Bloodbolt: Hold the c button to charge the attack. Fire many bolts depending on the charge time. *Bloodbolt Fountain A large number of bloodbolt projectiles that spread out. Can be used while guarding and is uninterruptable. The damage isn't good and it causes a lot of burden, but it stuns for a bit longer than usual attacks. *Bloodbolt Arc Fire some bloodbolt projectiles that dive underground then reappear. *Sonic Claw: Flandre swipes at the opponent which can be done three times. *Clawer: Flandre grabs her opponent and claws them several times. Spell Cards *Scarlet Flare: Flandre charges up fire in her hands and then lets it out as a huge explosion. *Starbow Breaker: Flandre releases a small mist of rainbow dust before several projects strike the opponent at all sides. *Four of a kind: Flandre creates three clones of herself. Last Word *And Then Will There Be None?: Flandre charges at the opponent. If she connects, the screen then goes black before several scratch marks are seen. Flandre and the opponent reappear and Flandre’s hands begin to glow before the opponent explodes. Misc. *Battle Intro: She flies for a bit and says, “Oh goody! A new playmate!” *Taunt: She giggles rather manically. *Victory Pose: She smiles demonically and says “Let’s play again sometime!” Winning Quotes It's hot and sticky. So this is blood? Nice! You know how there's an eye in everything? I shot yours like "kyu" and you went "kaboom!" Awww…. I'm all alone again….. Wow, the outside world is so fun! Vs. Self: Eh? Is this what they mean by playing with myself? Vs. Reimu: Bad girls don't need to go home! Vs. Marisa: Well, it doesn't matter. I can't die, even if I hang myself. Vs. Sakuya: Can you hurry up with dinner?! I’m hungry! Vs. Remilia: Please, Sis? I wanna go see the world! I promise I’ll be good! Vs. Meiling: Your so nice, Meiling....I always enjoy playing with you..... Vs. Patchouli: You want to go to the library? Books are boring, let's play some more danmaku! Vs. Alice: Aw, those Dolls are so cute! Shall we have a tea party? I’ll get the blood! Vs. Megaman, Roll, Suika, Rumia, and Wriggle: Nice to meet ya! Let’s be friends! Vs. Aya and Frank West: What an amazing device! I can see myself in this! Vs. Sanae: Oh! You’re a shrine maiden too? Vs. Ryu: Kyahaha! I didn't know there were humans as tough as you! Play with me more! Play! Play! vs Akuma: I don't wanna play with you any more! You're too rough! Vs. Batsu: C'mon Big Brother, Noisy! Wakey wakey and throw your fist ball some more! Vs. Asura: Aww...I wish you were my daddy... Vs. Gene: Sorry. There was a sign that said 'blast me' on your back. Vs. Felicia: Aww...Kitty kitty... Vs. Jon Talbain and Amaterasu: It's not my fault you don't know how to fetch danmaku! Vs. Cirno: Brr!!!! Your cold! I don’t like you! Vs. Morrigan: You have a little sister? Oh! Can I play with her? Vs. BB Hood: Hee Hee… You’re just like me! I know we’re gonna be best friends! Vs. Wesker and M Bison: God? What’s a god? Vs. Chun Li: Wow. You kick a lot like Meiling. Are you her sister? Vs. Guile: I used to have toy soldiers, but I kept blowing them up. Vs. Sakura, Cammy and Hina: You're fun. Will you be my big sister? Vs. Juri: Remilia's a lot nicer than you! Nyahh! Vs. Hsien-Ko and Yuyuko: So you came back after being killed? I wish some of my playmates worked that way. Vs. Demitri: Daddy? No, daddy would not have been beaten so easily by a vampire my age. Second cousin, maybe? Vs. Dante, Vergil, Nero and Date Masamune: That settles it! From now on, you'll be my big brother! Vs. Chris, Jill, and Saki: Your bullets aren't very big. Vs. Captain Commando and Viewtiful Joe: Whoa! You're almost like the heroes in the manga Meiling let's me read! Vs. Arthur and Dan: You went down in two hits. Boooring! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: Am I in trouble? Vs. Ruby Heart and Murasa: Now YOU swab the deck! Vs. Hayato: Can I play with your orphan friends? Vs. Jin: SO COOL! Can I drive?! Vs. Hiryu: WOW, ninjas really are cool! Vs. Youmu: Hmmm...Meiling always did say never to play with sharp objects. Vs. Utsuho and Mokou: Is it hot in here or is it just me? Vs. Reisen: Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?! Vs. Keine: I'm already home-schooled by Patchouli. Vs. Yukari: So, what's the outside like, old lady? Vs. Komachi: If you're not doing anything, then play with me some more! Vs. Iku, Kaguya and Tenshi: Royalty is weird. Vs. Nitori: I'm sorry if I broke your toys. I'll help fix them if you'd like. Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: I heard you go bald if you become a Buddhist. Vs. Futo: No feng shui here, since I keep breaking everything in the room. Vs. Miko: I like how you talk. Vs. Koishi: Awww. But I don't wanna forget you. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: Meiling's always been teaching me about respecting nature. Vs. Momiji: But I wanna go play at Yokai Mountain! Vs. Mima, Shinki and Mystia: Are you the reason I couldn't sleep at night? Vs. Kagerou: I'll come play with you next full moon. Vs. Dr. Wily: Aww…. Your robots broke! I’m sorry….. Vs. Yuugi: Do all strong women's chests grow when they get older? Vs. Tessa: You remind me of Patchouli. Are you her sister? Vs. Firebrand: Can't wait to show Meiling my new toy! Vs. Medicine: Ew! Your drinks are gross! Vs. Anakaris: I wonder what kind of present you are. Vs. Yumemi: You wanna come closer to Flan? Aren't you afraid of breaking? Vs. Amingo: Ow! Too pointy! Vs. Nue: Please don't do that! I don't like being snuck up on! Vs. Sonson: Monkeys are fun! Vs. Kogasa: Yay! Now I can go outside in the daytime! Vs. Spencer: Wow! What kind of doll are you? Vs. Kasen: Wow, a dragon! Can I play with it?! Please?! Vs. Ken: Will your son be my friend? Vs. Nick: Can I drive your vehicles? Please? Vs. Seiga: You’re not the boss of me! Ending (Flandre is standing next to Fafnir’s dead body.) Flandre: Hello??? Mr. Dragon? Aw, he fell asleep….And I was having fun….. Voice: Hey, you! (BB Hood is behind her holding an Uzi. Flandre has crazy look.) BB Hood: I’ll play with you…. Flandre: Oh goody! Let’s play! (Then Bass appears. Flandre turns and blushes.) Flandre: Oh, it's my boyfriend! Sorry, BB. See you soon! (Flandre grabs Bass by the hand and runs off.) Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters